


Hypnotic Blood

by allislaughter



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Hypnotism, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: After disappointment after disappointment, Xavier Richard "XR" Nebula of the Gamma Police Department has to do something to prove to his father, the Chief of Police, that he is a capable member of the force. Even if that means investigating this weird stage magician that may have murdered someone on his own.XR is in over his head.A modern setting/human AU retelling of the episode "NOS-4-A2". Read Author's Note at the very beginning for information about fic status.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Murder in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a fic I started back in 2014, never posted, and never finished. I held off on posting it for years because I thought about going back to it at some point, but since that doesn't seem to be happening I figured it'd be better to post what I have. Chapters will be posted every now and then until I catch up to where I left off, at which point I'll leave another note indicating that that's the last of it. If I ever do decide to continue this, I'll edit the author's notes and tags, but it's unlikely at current.
> 
> As this was written in 2014, it's not representative of my current views/mindset/writing abilities. Apologies for any problematic material in this fic. I also only did minor editing so apologies for any typos.

Gamma was the city that had it all: rich snobbery and slums, a beach on one end and farmland on the other, a wildlife preserve on land and oil-mining in a lake, vegetarian locales and the greasiest fast food, and, of course, the most intricate criminal organization in the history of the world. The leader of that organization, an evil man that few people met and lived to tell the tale, an emperor of his own mafia, was the notorious Zurg. Many had fallen prey to his villainy, losing their life or their freedom due to him and his minions. Others fell in a different sense, switching sides the moment the allure grew too strong, including the second-greatest cop on the Gamma police force, Warp Darkmatter, and even the Chief of Police’s eldest son, Xander Louis “XL” Nebula.

Zurg had his hand in almost every criminal activity they could document, his eyes on all the pies, plans to get all the dough out of every bank, to rule Gamma with an iron fist and a steely gaze. Few could stand up to fight against Zurg and keep the innocent citizens of Gamma safe, but of those who could, the most daring of them were Buzz Lightyear and his partner Mira Nova.

Officers Lightyear and Nova often had private detective Booster Munchapper aiding them, and from inside the Gamma Police Department ranks, they had XR, the self-proclaimed sexiest person on the force.

Then again, between being just over five feet in height, with obnoxiously large, round, purple glasses, and having a personality that clearly screamed “self-interested,” most considered the blond-haired, green-eyed “kid” to be nothing more than a geeky freshman in college instead of an adult expert in technology with a college degree. No one in the GPD could name a single person who’d would consider anything about him “sexy.”

That didn’t stop him from taking selfies to post on his blog whenever he had the spare time.

“Xavier Richard Nebula! Are you done with your work yet?!”

Or whenever he wanted to take selfies, really... XR dropped his phone on his face just as the picture was being taken and immediately muttered a string of curses that would make his mother cry, if he had a mother at least. He had a father, however, and that father was only seconds away from bursting into his office...

“Just one final thing, Dad!” XR called with expertly faked chipperness as he sat up and dropped his phone into his desk drawer. He looked down at the computer in front of him, cringing at the amount of footage he still had yet to search through for that vital piece of evidence they needed. “Just one final thing...”

Chief Nebula pushed the door open and marched in regardless, eyeing XR with a stern frown. “Don’t  _ call _ me that at work. If I have to hear one more time about how everyone has to make allowances just because you’re my son... Have you finished searching the surveillance footage or not?”

“Finished is such a...  _ Strong _ word...” XR grinned up at his father, typing a few keys simultaneously. “I like to refer to it as... Huh. There’s not an alternative I could say, huh?”

Nebula crossed his arms, glaring. “Nope.”

XR deflated and turned towards the screen again. “I’ll be done in half an hour, tops.”

“You were supposed to be done half an hour ago.” Nebula leaned over XR, the height advantage even when they both were standing granting him the perfect amount of intimidation. “Do I have to dock your pay again?”

“No, no, please!” XR gasped, whipping his head towards Nebula. “I’m  _ this _ close from the amount I need for...”

“Then make sure you get your work done.” Nebula straightened and turned around, but glanced back at XR. “You have fifteen minutes.”

XR cringed and focused on the computer again. “Yes, sir...” he mumbled just loud enough for his father to hear. Once Nebula had walked out, XR pouted, grumbling under his breath as he searched through the footage.

“Here, XR, look through an hour’s worth of video surveillance to see if the suspect went into the building and then enhance the image to prove it’s him in under fifteen minutes.” He slumped back in his chair and played the video twice as fast. “It’s not like fast forwarding would make me miss stuff... I bet they think I can just zoom in to get a clearer picture. I’ll have you know cameras don’t work that way!” 

Luckily, the hour of footage showed the apartment complex during an odd hour of the night when few people went in or out. So far all he saw was a tall, thin man go to the stairs... He left from the elevator a little later... And then the janitor went up to the elevator... XR cringed and paused the video, rewinding just before the janitor found the body yet again. Murders were one of his least favorite crimes; they were usually messy, and the sight of dead bodies made him squeamish enough without the extra blood.

He watched as the man marched backwards into the empty elevator and paused the video. That was the same elevator the victim was found in, yet the victim wasn’t there yet... And no one else had entered between the man’s departure and the body being found... The killer had to be someone already in the building...

“Hey, XR.”

He jumped and quickly swiveled around, chuckling to hide his fear and grinning at the two standing in the doorway. “Buzz! Mira! Back from patrol?”

“Yep,” Mira answered, tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. “What about you? Finished with that video yet?”

“The suspect’s presence in the building is all we need,” Buzz added, slamming his fist into his palm. “Combined with our other evidence...” He frowned, narrowing his eyes at XR’s dejected look. “What is it, XR?”

“There was, uh...” XR glanced back at the screen. “There was no one who entered before the victim’s death.”

“You’re kidding!” Mira gasped. “But then, how...?”

“Are you sure, XR?” Buzz asked, stepping forward. “What about this person here?”

XR sighed and pointed to the elevator. “See how it’s empty right now? And then this fancy-pants leaves...” He played the video again and slowed it down as the janitor walked in. “And then the janitor goes to the same elevator, and...” He winced as the victim appeared on screen and averted his eyes when Buzz paused the video right on it.

Buzz rubbed his large chin in thought and glanced to Mira. “It’s possible that the suspect...  _ Isn’t _ the murderer like I thought...”

Mira frowned. “But Buzz, Booster was walking by that complex that night and said he saw the suspect enter.”

“Booster wasn’t sure about the time,” Buzz added. “And it was dark; he could have confused the suspect with someone else.” He sighed and shook his head. “Blast, I was certain it was him too... But without his presence and the camera on the floor the victim was killed malfunctioning...”

“Malfunctioning?” XR asked. “Is that what took them so long to get us this footage?”

Buzz nodded, humming a note of thought. “Yes, that is odd... Perhaps, if the killer hadn’t entered the building, they were already inside... Mira, let’s go back to that complex and search around more.”

Mira cringed. “Buzz, we just got back...”

Buzz shook his head. “Mira, Mira, you know the longer we wait the more likely the killer will get away with this injustice. Now let’s get going.”

Mira sighed and followed after Buzz as he walked out. She paused to look at XR and smiled at him. “We’ll tell Chief Nebula that you already gave us the information we needed. You’ll just have to fill out the paperwork now.”

XR grinned and nodded. As soon as Mira was gone, he groaned and threw up his arms. “Paperwork. Always paper- AH!” He jumped away at the sight of the body and hurried to rewind the footage again. He paused it on the man again. XR leaned back and took a deep breath and then glanced at the man again.

Some highbrow guy with slicked-back hair, a goatee, and a monocle for some reason, dressed in a primarily red suit. Not the kind of person that would normally go to an apartment complex in the bad part of town, he noted, leaning closer. The way the man stared right at the camera, feet together as if he were standing to watch it... XR pulled back, suddenly unnerved, but on a hunch played the video frame by frame.

The man actually was standing to watch the camera, but only for a moment before walking onward again. XR squinted, seeing something odd about the door movement of the elevator... Like a shadow that appeared out of nowhere...

Nah, it was probably nothing. XR hummed and copied the footage to a personal usb drive and then dropped it into the same drawer as his phone. Never hurt to keep a backup of potential evidence in a locked, fireproof drawer, just in case. Just before he closed the video, he took one final look at the man in the video, realizing he recognized him from... somewhere...

He grabbed his phone and then began to search through the news app on his phone. He leaned back in his chair and scrolled through the recent events, knowing he’d find what he was looking for if he took enough time to search...

“XR!”

He dropped his phone yet again, but this time, it was snatched off his face by Nebula. XR winced and shook his head. “Dad, it’s not what it looks like!”

“What is it, then?” Nebula demanded. “If I catch you slacking off one more time...”

“No, no, it’s not that,” XR answered, pointing to the article on the screen. “This guy, some performer who’s in town... He was in the surveillance video I was looking through...”

“And?” Nebula demanded. “I thought you told Lightyear that he left before the victim was murdered.”

“Well, I did, but...”

“And then you didn’t do the paperwork like you’re supposed to.”

“It’s only been what, five minutes since he left?”

“Try more like  _ 45 _ minutes.”

XR winced and shrugged. “Time flies when you’re trying to figure out who random people in videos are, huh?”

Nebula glared and dropped the phone into XR’s fireproof drawer. Before XR could react, Nebula slammed the drawer shut and locked it, then taking the key and putting it into his pocket.

“Dad, c’mon!” XR whined. “I wasn’t slacking off! I mean... Uh... What if that guy had something to do with the murder?”

“Do you have any reason to think this?” Nebula demanded, crossing his arms and tapping his good foot.

XR glanced around nervously, as if he’d find the answers somewhere. “Well... Nooo, but there was this shadow in the video that could have...”

“Save it,” Nebula interrupted. “You’re not getting the phone back until you learn to get work done without slacking off.”

He walked out before XR had a chance to argue. XR groaned, mentally ticking off yet another time he messed up in one day, and resigned to complete that paperwork like he was supposed to, though he knew it’d be at least a week of hard work before he could get his phone back...

It took him over an hour to fill in the proper sheets, an embarrassing amount of time due to his constant searches through a dictionary to ensure he spelled everything right, something he usually used his phone for to make it easy (how was he supposed to figure out how to spell a word using a book that organized things by spelling?), and having to write slowly to ensure his neatness. Too many times before had his papers been rejected or unusable out of spelling errors and sloppy writing to the point where they’d make him do them over and over until he got it right. It was much easier to do it right the first time.

He stood up and stretched, finally getting the kinks out of his back, and then took his papers to file them. Once that nightmare was over, he looked around, his eyes landing on the computer screen of one of the crime scene investigators. “Hey, Vok...”

Vok turned and frowned at him. “What do you want, XR?”

“Are those photos from that homicide?” he asked, pointing at the screen. “The one Buzz and Mira are investigating?”

“They aren’t the only ones investigating that case,” Vok answered, rolling his eyes. “These are from the victim’s apartment, after we finally got a warrant to search there. I swear, it’s like the district attorney wants to work against us.”

“Yeah, Blaze, right?” XR clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Never really liked that guy. Too... Well, you know.”

Vok relaxed and smiled, nodding his agreement. “Glad someone around here knows what I’m talking about. Anyway, these are from the victim’s apartment...”

XR grinned and half-listened to Vok ramble on about pointless photos and his dislike of Blaze. Some people around the department were just that simple to impress, just a few choice words and then they’d let XR get close enough to see things like a newly autographed poster, tacked onto a wall when all the others were framed and covered in a light layer of dust. Not that he really cared about the victim’s poor housekeeping; what caught his attention more was who the poster was of.

“And then he said to me... That jerk actually said...”

“Hey, you know?” XR patted Vok’s arm, nearly giggling from his giddiness. “That’s great. But, I’ve got people to go, places to talk to, so... See ya!” He hurried away and to Nebula’s office, where the secretary was busy silently forcing the paperwork onto the Chief’s desk and a pen into his hand.

“Cut that out,” Nebula ordered, frowning at her. He looked at XR again, frowning. “What has you so happy? Did you finish your work?”

“Sure did!” XR grinned. “And I was looking over some of the photos from the victim’s apartment...”

Nebula frowned and subtly dropped his pen into the trashcan on the side of his desk. “And...?” he prompted.

“They have a poster from that stage performer’s show that I was mentioning earlier.” XR clasped his hands behind his back and rocked from his heels to his toes. “So, you know, that could mean there’s something about the fact they went to the show and then the performer showed up at their apartment sometime before they were killed...”

Nebula sighed, swiping a hand down his face. “XR, would you let the CSI unit make that kind of connection? Or better yet, let Lightyear handle it. That isn’t your job, and speaking of, you’re doing a poor one trying to convince me to give you your phone back.”

XR did his best not to look dismayed. “But I... I actually...” He could feel his bottom lip quivering, and he stared down at his shuffling feet. He wasn’t going to cry, at least. That would be even more embarrassing than this already was. 

The secretary whacked Nebula with another pen, handing it to him with a glare as he tried to protest. She nodded over at XR, and Nebula sighed and drummed the pen on the desk.

“Alright...” Nebula said at last. “Son?”

XR flinched and looked up. “Yeah, Dad...?”

“If you want to go to this guy’s show so bad, you should have said something.”

Blinking dumbly, XR tried to process what Nebula said. “Uh... What?”

Nebula dropped the pen again, not bothering to stop it from rolling off the desk, and he reached into his pocket for his wallet. “Maybe I’ve been a little hard on you lately... But you know how stressful it can be around here, especially with so many unsolved cases that clearly have Zurg written all over them. Just this once, I’ll give you some cash to go see the show, alright?”

“Uh...” XR glanced to the secretary who merely shrugged before reaching into her pocket for another pen. He looked at Nebula again and slowly nodded. “Okay...? Thanks.” He blinked again and then grinned, hurrying behind his father’s desk to hug him and kiss his cheek. “Thanks, Dad! You’re great!”

Nebula curled up his lip, his mustache lifting with it, and shoved the cash into XR until he took it. “Don’t  _ do _ that at work.”

“I better get going!” XR pocketed the money without even looking at it and waved as he hurried out. “I’ll see you when I get home!”

Once XR was out of hearing distance, Nebula sighed and rolled his eyes. “Kids. They never tell you what they want, but it’s usually something to do with money, ain’t it?”

The secretary didn’t say a word and merely handed Nebula a pen again.

“Okay, fine!” Nebula grabbed the pen and began signing the forms. “Never can have a moment’s peace around here, can I?”


	2. Glitz, Glam, Globe-Trotter

So, Chief Nebula didn’t believe him that the performer might have something to do with the murder. But that wasn’t a problem. XR would just do a bit of independent investigating by himself... And on his dad’s dime too! He had to run home to use his computer to search for the showtimes, and sure enough there was one that evening.

“Gonna be cold, huh?” he muttered, reaching for his favorite hoodie. He slipped it over his head and smoothed it out. It was a sort of grayish white after being in the wash so many times, but the thin black stripes circling the arms still showed well, as well as the light blue GPD logo... He wondered for a moment if that would be a problem, but then decided not to care. He had to get going if he still wanted to get tickets, and it would be a long trip without a car...

When he finally made it to the theater, the setting sun cast all sorts of colors across the Gamma skyline. The lights on the theater marquee lit up as he approached, displaying the name NOS-4-A2 proudly. The ticket window held a sign... “Sold out?!” he balked. “Aw man!”

“Where have  _ you _ been?” a man in red sunglasses asked from his place leaning against a limousine. “This show’s been sold out for weeks.”

“Yeah?” XR asked, going up to the man. “And who are you, then?”

“Andy Piloto,” the man answered. “Or, as my friends call me, AP-99.” He looked over his sunglasses at XR’s blank look. “I used to be a truck driver.”

“Oh!” XR smiled and nodded. “Right, right... So, what, you went from driving trucks to driving limousines? What hotshot are you even here for?”

“The one you were trying to go see!” AP-99 rolled his eyes. “Someone here isn’t exactly bright, now is he?”

XR crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “Well, I dunno, you  _ are _ wearing sunglasses in my brilliant presence.”

AP-99 opened his mouth to respond but slowly closed it and looked off to the side. “Well, okay, that wasn’t so bad.”

Rocking on his heels, XR hummed a short note. “Soooo... If I can’t get a ticket into the show, do you think  _ you _ could get me in?”

Smiling, AP-99 crossed his arms over his chest. “No.” He snorted derisively at XR’s dismayed look. “And no amount of bribery will get me to let you in. No one is allowed in without a ticket or NOS-4-A2’s permission. We’ll both be thrown out and I’ll be fired if either of us try going in.”

XR furrowed his brow. “Oh, is that why you aren’t inside?”

AP-99 shook his head. “I stay out of my employer’s business. This job is a lot safer than my last one, with all the hijackings and explosions... And I get to go all over the world with this NOS-4-A2 show, even if I never see it.”

“What’s the NOS-4-A2 thing about anyway?” XR asked, glancing back up at the sign. “Is it like an... acronym or something?”

“It’s a stage name, that’s all I know,” AP-99 answered, shrugging. “But he seems to be really popular, especially with quite a few young women...”

“Oh, what a coincidence.” XR beamed, chuckling. “I am too.”

AP-99 stared at him for a long time, silent, and then... “Oh, I’m sorry, it took me a while to realize you were joking.”

“Hey! Why, I oughta...”

“Excuse me...” a voice purred out of the shadows, causing AP-99 to flinch and XR to look up in surprise. A man stepped out of the shadows, and XR stared at NOS-4-A2, blinking at the details of the ensemble that he couldn’t catch on camera, like the gold accents on both his suit and monocle, and the fact that his goatee was shaved into three lines almost like a circuit board pattern. The cape was new, obviously to add flair to the upcoming show, as were the pale blue opera gloves pulled over his sleeves. NOS-4-A2 narrowed his eyes at XR, the brown irises almost appearing red in the lighting. “Is something going on...?”

“Wow, you’re, uh...” XR glanced up and down NOS-4-A2 and then shrugged. “You’re taller in person, aren’t you?”

NOS-4-A2 chuckled and stepped up to him, easily a foot taller. “Or perhaps you’re more little than you thought.”

XR chuckled nervously and glanced to AP-99 for help, but the driver had since taken a few steps away, pretending to polish the limousine. “Ooh boy,” XR muttered.

NOS-4-A2 grinned, and XR squinted at his teeth. He wasn’t sure if those were fangs or if the lighting was playing even more tricks on him, like with NOS-4-A2’s eyes.

“Well, you  _ are _ a little one, aren’t you?” NOS-4-A2 asked him.

“Yeah...?” XR shrugged and held back his pout. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Were you here to see my show?” NOS-4-A2 glanced at the ticket window and shook his head. “Shame that it’s sold out, isn’t it? Perhaps I could... Arrange something...?”

“Ahaha...” XR grinned nervously and nodded. “I would not... I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“But I need something in exchange, of course,” NOS-4-A2 purred, leaning over, causing XR to back into the limousine to get away. “Would you mind helping me on stage tonight?”

“Uh... Nooo...” Well, this would be a way to get close, if anything. “Not at all...”

NOS-4-A2 grinned again, and XR was almost certain this time that those were fangs. “Lovely...” He grabbed XR’s wrist and pulled him along into the lobby of the theater. “Hurry... We mustn’t be late.”

“Right, of course not,” XR chimed, glancing back at AP-99 and wondering just what he agreed to. “By the way, what kind of show is this?”

“You’ll find out, little one...” NOS-4-A2 slipped a ticket out of his shirt pocket and handed it to XR. “You came just in time. Everyone is still finding their seats. Show this to that man there and he’ll lead you to yours.”

XR nodded and only watched as NOS-4-A2 walked away, the cape billowing behind him. He sighed and shook his head, and he then went up to the man NOS-4-A2 pointed out. “Hey, yeah, excuse me...?”

The man looked at him with a stony gaze, and XR decided to quietly hand the ticket over and follow after the man as he led him inside. XR watched the crowd as he went down each step, spying numerous young women like AP-99 had said, as well as plenty of other people of various ages, yet it was definitely a 21 and over audience. He wondered for a moment if he missed out on alcohol, though he had to remind himself that he was there to find out more about NOS-4-A2’s possible criminal involvement and being a little tipsy wouldn’t help with that.

They reached the front row, and XR followed the man to a seat just about in the middle, where a few people around him glared at him for getting the better seat. He grinned nervously and just sat and twiddled his thumbs.

Soon everyone was seated, and everything grew quiet as the lighting dim. XR could just barely see the curtain lifting, but soon a bright red light poured out from under it, filling the room as the curtain raised higher, leaving the crowd cheering as the figure of NOS-4-A2 emerged, wrapped in his cape. One he was fully in sight, he tossed his cape back, giving off lightning effects from the equipment in the background.

XR blinked, but then smiled. “He makes an entrance, you gotta give him that...” he mumbled, though he might have been able to use a normal speaking tone and still not be heard with how loud everyone was screaming.

“I am your doom. I am NOS-4-A2.”

Pretty ominous statement, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. Probably just a catchphrase, XR decided.

NOS-4-A2 soon began to bring people on stage, though he passed over XR each time. Just as well, that let XR see just what the show was about. Hypnotism. NOS-4-A2 was a stage hypnotist. He had nothing to worry about then, whenever he was called on stage. Hypnotism was fake, after all. Nobody could  _ actually _ control people’s minds like that. About half of the people NOS-4-A2 called up had to be planted in the audience by the so-called “hypnotist” himself, like XR had been, though he’d only go along with it because he said he would, and to get on NOS-4-A2’s good side to get information.

However, as the show continued on, XR found himself shifting nervously as each person was “put under control” and then eventually brought out of it, and he realized how it didn’t sit well with him how each one of them looked dazed afterwards, as if they really were under control, and it bothered him more just what they had to do on stage. Nothing illegal; he’d know a thing or two about that, but it wasn’t the typical comedic show he’d expect. There were none of the participants performing embarrassing things and all that. Everything had an air of danger to it. Clearly nothing that would hurt the participants, but still enough to mesmerize the crowd at just how could NOS-4-A2 get them to do such things unless they were in a trance...

He got the feeling  _ he’d _ be the grand finale, and he was not looking forward to whatever he’d have to do...

“And for my final act,” NOS-4-A2 purred just after he let a woman off the stage. His eyes darted around a hushed crowd before they settled on XR. “How about you, little one...? With the gold hair and purple glasses...?”

XR gulped and walked on stage as NOS-4-A2 continued to patter, biding his time as XR made his trek.

“Gold and purple; I always liked those colors. I’m more partial to red, but purple reminds me of my father...” NOS-4-A2 smirked and crooked his finger to beckon XR closer. “Come now, little one, don’t be shy...”

XR’s eyes darted for a possible exit, but he stepped up to NOS-4-A2, and let out a quiet whimper that only someone standing right next to him could hear, oh hello, NOS-4-A2, when did  _ he _ invade XR’s personal space?

“Resist me not, little one,” NOS-4-A2 uttered on tones that made nearly all of his female fans swoon, “For you... Are  _ mine...” _

“XR...?”

XR sat up, immediately regretting it, and the moment a bucket pressed into his hands, he vomited into it, heaving afterwards and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Ew... I guess you’re not okay yet...”

He squinted at the bleary figure, unable to make them out no matter how many times he blinked. Slowly, the fog in his mind cleared, though his vision remained blurry, and he was able to place just who that portly fellow was. “Booster...?”

Booster nodded, or at least XR thought it was a nod. “What happened to you...? I found you thrown out like yesterday’s compost.”

“I dunno, I...” He winced and felt his neck and shoulder. He ached all over, but there was an especially sharp pain there. “I dunno...” he muttered again. “Where’re my glasses?”

Booster reached just behind him and pulled the glasses off the side table and held them out.

“Trade ya,” XR offered, holding out the bucket.

“Ewwww,” Booster whined, but he took the bucket anyway and took it away to dump it.

With his glasses on, XR could see he was in Booster’s apartment, though he didn’t remember a thing about how he got there or why he hurt so badly, or what he was doing the night before. Something about a show, maybe... His dad gave him money, he remembered that. Gosh, if he went to a strip club and wasted all that cash only to get drunk and let some random person leave lovebites... He pulled at his hoodie and let out a small scream at the red stain on the collar and shoulder. Lovebites did not involve puncture wounds!

He pushed his hands under his glasses and sobbed. His head hurt every time he tried to remember what happened... His body hurt, apparently partially from injuries, and worse yet, his Dad was probably worried sick. “Boosteeeer,” he moaned, and soon Booster was back with a freshly clean bucket.

“Here,” Booster shoved the bucket forward again. “Please don’t throw up on my furniture. It’s the landlord’s.”

“Booster, was I...” He thought over his words carefully. “Was I mugged?”

Booster shook his head. “You still have about 40 dollars in your pocket and all those random things you normally carry for some reason.”

“And you found me... fully clothed...?”

“What?” Booster scrunched up his face and nodded. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I...?”

“Ughhhh...” XR leaned over the bucket, heaving again. “I feel awful... Maybe I was drugged or something...”

“We should get you to the hospital...” Booster offered softly. “I would have taken you sooner, but I know how you feel about...”

“About having to explain why I’m coming home in a cast or with a medical prescription?” XR asked. “Dad’s gonna be mad enough about me not coming home last night. Could you make up a story? Say I met up with you and decided to spend the night here since it was closer than walking home?”

Booster shook his head. “XR, that’s dishonest.”

“But I don’t know what happened,” he whined. “Look, I was bleeding! I don’t even know how!”

“It’s already bandaged though,” Booster added, pulling back XR’s hoodie to look at his neck. “Pretty nicely too. Maybe you already did go to a hospital.”

“Hospitals are supposed to make you better,” XR mumbled. “How much worse was I if I feel so bad now?”

Booster sighed and pulled up a chair. “Is there anything you do remember about yesterday?”

XR closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Um... Bright lights. Flashy outfits... Lots of cheering.”

“One of the casinos in the Mahambas Beach district?”

“You think  _ I’d _ walk out of a casino with 40 bucks still in my pocket?” XR challenged.

Booster sank in his chair and frowned. “No, I guess not...”

XR frowned and reached over to pat Booster’s arm. “Hey, now, at least we’re  _ trying _ to figure out what happened.”

“I know, but it’s making me worried,” Booster sighed. “I’d hate to think something bad happened to you...”

“Booster...” XR sighed and pointed to the blood on his hoodie. “Something bad  _ did _ happen. You found me in a...! Where did you find me, by the way?”

“Near one of the bars... The one next to Cosmo’s, I think.” Booster furrowed his brow and jutted out his lower lip in thought. “I thought you were just drunk again, but you were  _ really _ out of it. I had such a hard time getting the door open trying to keep you upright, and you passed out completely as soon as you were on the couch.”

“Uh-huh...” XR felt his neck again, wincing as he pressed down too hard on the bandages. “Did you call anyone?”

“I was just about to call Buzz when you started waking up.”

“Do me a favor...  _ Don’t _ tell Buzz.”

Booster crossed his arms. “XR, you have to tell  _ someone.” _

“Nope. Plausible deniability. Or... Something.” He set the bucket down and pulled off his blanket. “Welp, I’m feeling significantly less dizzy. I’ll just...” He stood and would have fallen over if Booster hadn’t caught him in time. XR groaned and rested his forehead against his friend’s arm. “Do me a favor and help me get home. I’m calling in sick to work today.”

Booster nodded. “But... What  _ are _ you going to tell them when they ask...?”

“No clue. I’ll think of something.”

It didn’t take long for XR to stop feeling sick, though the walk still dragged on due to the aches shooting down his entire body. Luckily Booster stayed with him during the whole walk, even going inside with him to make sure he would be alright...

“So...” Nebula said from his seat facing away from the two of them, causing them both to hold each other in fear. “You stay out all night and...” Nebula stood and faced them and immediately frowned. “What happened?”

XR let go of Booster immediately, and Booster likewise pretended they weren’t touching. However, XR could tell Booster was waiting for him to tell the truth...

“I, uh... Tripped onto a... Newspaper box, yeah.” XR grinned and patted Booster’s arm. “But good ol’ Booster was nearby and helped me out and I ended up staying the whole night since I lost track of time.”

“Uh-huh...” Nebula motioned to a mirror to the side. “Son, I think you ought to look at yourself and  _ then _ try to make up a believable story.”

“What?” XR frowned and stepped in front of the mirror and nearly gagged. His clothes were in much worse of a state than he thought, his hair was a mess, his skin smudged, and his eyes bloodshot... “Booster!” XR turned towards his friend. “Why didn’t you tell me I looked this horrible?!”

“Don’t blame this on Munchapper, XR,” Nebula ordered. “Now one of you tell me what happened!”

“But we don’t know what happened, Chief Nebula, sir!” Booster blurted.

“Traitor,” XR muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Nebula demanded. “XR?”

Dropping his arms, XR answered with some reluctance. “Booster found me last night near Cosmo’s, but I can’t remember how I got there or why. Wherever I was going last night, I don’t think I made it, since I still have that money you gave me.”

Nebula held out his hand. “Then give it back.”

XR sighed and dug into his pocket. “This day just gets better and better, doesn’t it?” He handed the money over to Nebula who flicked through the bills and then frowned up at him.

“XR, this is 20 dollars  _ more _ than what I gave you.”

“What?” XR chuckled nervously and quickly grabbed the twenty. “Ah, well, I forgot I had some money already, I’ll just take this then...” Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he thought to himself, but had he been paid to do something...?

Nebula looked over him and then at Booster. “Munchapper, what are you still doing here? Get out!”

“Oh, uh, yes sir!” Booster hurried out, though he took the time to close the door gently behind him.

Once Booster was gone, Nebula focused on XR again. “Well, what do  _ you _ want to do? Go to the hospital, report this as a possible crime, or just pretend it didn’t happen?”

“That last one!” XR piped up quickly. 

Nebula nodded. “Right. Then you got into a fight, probably running your mouth at some guy’s girlfriend, and you were too embarrassed to come home right away so you went to Munchapper’s instead. Sound good?”

XR nodded. “Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Dad.”

“Just don’t do it again.” Nebula hesitated before patting XR’s clean shoulder. “I worry about you sometimes, you know. Ever since your brother...”

“Yeah, I know...” XR frowned and stared at his feet for a moment. He then looked up at Nebula and grinned. “So, uh... Can I have the day off, then?”

“If you’re taking a sick day, you’re doing chores around here. Don’t forget, you won’t get your phone back until you prove you can do your work responsibly.” Nebula looked at his hand and then wiped it on his shirt. “But, uh... Go shower and change into something clean first. Maybe get something to eat. I’m heading off to work, so you know what number to call if something comes up.”

He nodded and stepped away. “Sure, okay. Bye!” He waved and then hurried up the stairs. Nebula was right. He really needed a shower at that moment.


	3. In That Vein

Once fully cleaned and in his favorite robe, a fluffy purple thing he may or may not have taken from a hotel he stayed at once, XR tossed his clothes in the wash, save for the hoodie which he scrubbed at vigorously, trying to get the blood out. Sure, he was aggravating whatever wound was under the bandages, but this was his favorite hoodie! He couldn’t let it get stained! When finally grew too tired, he tossed it in with the rest of the laundry, including his dad’s clothes and set the machine to run. He turned to leave the laundry room but paused and went back to the machine, making sure to set it to cold water. Wouldn’t want the clothes to shrink again...

Now it was a matter of figuring out where to go from there. Food, definitely. Pancakes sounded great at that moment. It didn’t take long before he was at the table and eating, shoving food into his mouth almost as fast as Booster could. He hadn’t realized he was so hungry, but it made sense. He probably hadn’t eaten anything since the day before.

Speaking of, did he want to figure out what actually happened yesterday, or just pretend nothing occurred? Whatever that nightmare was, he didn’t want to relive it by figuring out how he got to where Booster found him, but the questions still haunted him... Why did he have the bandages? He still needed to see what kind of injury it was too... Was he drugged? Did he purposefully take drugs? Who gave him the extra twenty dollars—a really low compensation for his misery he might add—and what was it for? Where had he gone and why was he found in an alley? Why couldn’t he remember any of this...?

The pancakes were delicious at least, he thought bitterly as he stabbed the last piece and ate it. And Booster found him before anything worse happened. Maybe he should just leave it behind him. With Zurg in the area, this sort of thing probably happened all the time, and they hadn’t gotten many complaints about it at work, so he wouldn’t complain either. There were bigger things to worry about, after all. Like that murderer Buzz and Mira were looking for. If it wasn’t their previous suspect, a rumored hitman for Zurg, then who was it? Did they even have a motive for the crime yet?

He remembered seeing something about it, he thought as he absentmindedly did the dishes for once. From the... From the video he was watching yesterday, he thought while not paying attention to the fact he was taking out the trash and recycling. And in the photos he saw, he continued to wonder as he cleaned up around his room. He bumped into his computer desk and the screen flickered back to life. He glanced over at it but soon did a double-take and stared, dropping his things to let his hands go straight to his neck, covering the bandages protectively.

NOS-4-A2. That’s what it was. How had he forgotten? What had he done? NOS-4-A2 was a hypnotist, but wasn’t hypnosis fake...? What did that monster make him do...?

XR retreated to the bathroom and hung his robe on the hook on the door. He faced the mirror and looked over his body, now seeing the bruises that made him ache so much, even a few small scratches. He’d heal quickly; he always did. Be it genetics or a healthy lifestyle, he could expect even the large bruises to heal in a day or two, but some looked particularly bad... He leaned closer to the mirror and touched the bandages on his neck, the gauze still wet from his shower earlier. He had been too afraid to look under them earlier but...

He winced as tape pulled at his skin and the gauze broke off of the dried wounds, causing them to bleed again, but presumably much lighter than when they were first made given the state his hoodie had been in. As gross as it was, he forced himself to look at the wounds, a pair of cuts... More like scratches, actually; they weren’t that deep, but still deeper than the ones on the rest of his body. He couldn’t imagine why there were two of them, right on his neck and down over his shoulder, each about one to two inches long...

NOS-4-A2 had fangs. “Oh, that’s just gross,” he mumbled bitterly as he hurried to wash off the blood and pull antibiotic ointment out of the medicine cabinet. “Really has to play up the whole vampire thing, doesn’t he? Hypnotism, fangs, biting my neck... What’s that even...?”

XR decided to just slather on the ointment and put a fresh bandage on the two scratches. He did _not_ want to think about exactly what NOS-4-A2 gained from “biting” him.

“What a creep,” he moaned as he washed his hands. He wiped them on his robe and then put the robe back on. “Luckily I won’t have to see him again. Why did I even go to see him in the first place?”

Oh, right... Because he might have been involved or had answers for the murder case... What was he _thinking_ going to see NOS-4-A2’s show if he knew the guy might be involved with a homicide? Nebula was right; he should just let the others do their job and just stick to his own. Not today, though; today he would finish the laundry later and just relax for the rest of the day.

Still... He couldn’t help but wonder what NOS-4-A2 had _paid_ him to do...

Sometime later, the dryer timer went off, and XR hurried to it to check the status of his old, dear hoodie. Still wearable, with only barely noticeable staining, and now nice and warm as he slipped it over his head with a small smile. Ah, the little things that could make things better at least for a short time.

But now what was he supposed to do? He actually did more chores than he was planning to somehow, which meant he was free to relax, but his idea of relaxing was going to the beach and flirting with the sexy ladies, but he didn’t exactly want to leave the house at the moment. Maybe he could just watch some TV...

_“Go on, have a bite.”_

Click.

_“You kids gotta suck it up!”_

Click.

_“And then the spider hypnotises...”_

Click.

Oh, now what was this? Some sort of space cartoon? ...About a robot vampire.

“Ughhhhh,” XR moaned, hitting the off button. He dropped the remote onto the table and then curled up into the couch, pulling his hood over his head and tightening it to cover his face. “Why am I so scared? I don’t even know what happened!”

Of course, that might be the reason... Not that knowing would make things any better, but really... Getting hypnotized in front of a large crowd and then being found in an alley with scratches on his neck... Nicely banaged too; what was that about? And what exactly was he paid for? He noticed that he kept asking the question, but he couldn’t help it. It was like some sort of mind game or something.

“Ughhhh...” XR sat up and loosened his hood. He dropped it down and stood up, glancing around. “I gotta get some fresh air. Well, as fresh as it gets in the city anyway.” 

He stopped at the door, wondering if he should call his dad and let him know he’d be going out. He shook his head and just went back to leave a sticky note on the fridge. He’d probably be back long before Nebula would return, so there was no sense in bothering him. It wasn’t like anything bad would happen in a simple walk down the street.

“Famous last words,” he mumbled, though he stepped out the door anyway, making sure to lock it behind him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, absentmindedly taking inventory of the random things he carried around as he walked.

Really, what did he have to worry about? He lived in one of the nicer neighborhoods. A lot of the police department lived there, so few people tried to do anything illegal in the area, though he had heard of Buzz getting his newspaper stolen occasionally by a petty act on Zurg’s part. Which was weird, considering he would have thought a crime lord would have better things to do than steal someone’s newspaper.

Kidnap and hold for ransom the chief of police’s son, now that was something worth Zurg’s time. He couldn’t help but wonder just how easy it would be for someone to walk right up to him and assault him. And he didn’t have a phone to call for help, though to be fair he might not even get the chance.

XR shook his head, scowling at where his mind was taking him these days. Torture, now that was another thing Zurg and his band of crooks might do. Cut off body parts and mail them back to GPD...

He stopped at a crosswalk and carefully banged his forehead against the lamppost. Lightly, but repeatedly. Luckily, no one was around to see him.

“Get a hold of yourself, XR,” he muttered, pulling away and rubbing his forehead. “Sure, something bad happened, but you made it out alive. Just watch your back and it won’t happen ever again.”

“What won’t, little one?”

His shriek wasn’t particularly admirable, nor was his whipping around and backing into the lamppost in terror. NOS-4-A2 smiled down at him, almost pleasantly, the cape and gloves now gone and the fangs hidden behind his lips. He seemed to be waiting for XR to calm down, though XR certainly didn’t feel calm with those eyes staring down at him, watching his every move. XR gradually let go of the pole behind him and pulled at his hoodie, tugging the collar of it to hide the bandages.

“Ah, well... Mr. NOS-4-A2...” XR chuckled as if everything was fine. Everything was fine, nothing was wrong. Just treat this like any other casual conversation in the middle of the city... When did he get into the Trade District? This was where all the worst crimes happened... “So, uh... Hey, listen, do you have a _real_ name?”

“I don’t share it with fans,” NOS-4-A2 answered, laughing silently at the shorter man. “Though, perhaps, little one, if we get to know each other more, I would tell you...”

“Uh. Noooo, that’s fine...” XR glanced around, just wishing to see 42, Buzz and Mira’s loyal squad car on patrol. Someone he could flag down for help.

“You seem nervous,” NOS-4-A2 purred, leaning over him. “I don’t blame you... I have that... effect on people...”

“Really?” XR muttered sarcastically as he shrank away from the creepy hypnotist.

“Yes, yes,” NOS-4-A2 sighed, pulling up quickly and examining his nails as if nothing happened. “That tends to happen when one meets someone famous.”

“Oh, uh... Right...” How arrogant, XR thought. Then again, with all those ladies drooling at his feet, it was no wonder NOS-4-A2 acted all high and mighty. It would grate on his nerves if it weren’t for the fact he was preoccupied with how this guy was still standing there, staring at him, as if expecting something...

NOS-4-A2 frowned, and his fists made it to his hips, looking absolutely affronted and haughty. “Well? You are very odd, little one. Most would ask by now, or at least make excuses to leave.”

“That’s an option?” XR blurted out. “Great, one order of running away, then!”

He barely made it a step away before NOS-4-A2 grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

“Why don’t I take you for lunch?” NOS-4-A2 hissed, glaring through his grin. “I insist.”

XR pulled his hand away, and strangely NOS-4-A2 released him as if he _didn’t_ want to force him to come with him. “I, uh... Can’t,” XR answered, slowly backing away. “My dad, uh... doesn’t know where I am. I’d need to call him first. And silly me, I don’t have a cell phone on me.” He flinched, cursing at himself for revealing that fact.

“Oh, we won’t be long,” NOS-4-A2 chuckled, holding out a hand. “Hear me, little one...”

“Now just what...?“

XR squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head before blinking at the dim blurriness around him. “Ugh... What happened...?”

Taking stock, his glasses were missing, and judging by how cold he was, so were his hoodie and shirt. Wherever he was, he seemed to be sitting on some kind of armchair, but between the low lighting and his poor vision, he couldn’t tell where nor did he want to try walking around.

“Speaking of walking...” he muttered. “Isn’t that what I was doing...? Where on Earth did I go?”

This seemed familiar... He couldn’t place it, though, his mind was almost as foggy as his vision. He heard a gasp and some sort of low growl, and hurried to whip his head towards it, but before he could even attempt to make anything out, a blindfold covered his eyes and a weight of someone’s body crouched on top of him. “Hey!” he protested.

As dull as his thoughts had been, everything took a frightful sharpness the moment a similarly sharp pain raked across his skin, right on his neck. He could feel blood seeping out, the warm liquid falling down his chest.

“W-Watch it!” he stuttered. “Pretty sure I have an important vein there!”

That just resulted in his attacker gagging him. He tried to push the person off of him, but they just grabbed his wrists, digging their nails in as they forced them down. XR winced, squeezing his eyes as tears wet the blindfold over his eyes.

The weight shifted and XR flinched as something cold and wet made contact with his skin... Sweet mother of Venus, was the attacker licking up the blood...? He squirmed, doing his best to voice his objections through the gag, but stilled and relented into merely whispering as the attacker bit him as punishment... The teeth were sharp enough to draw more blood, which XR feared only fed, quite literally at that, this creep’s blood eating addiction.

Where the heck was he? Who was he with? He didn’t remember anything before leaving his house, and he didn’t even call his dad to let him know he’d be going out. If it was still early enough in the day, Nebula wouldn’t even know he was gone yet.

How exactly was he going to explain _this_ to his dad? Perhaps not the best thought to have while being horribly abused like this, especially since one false move could leave him dead or dying...

That creep was sighing. In joy. Whoever it was, they were _enjoying_ it. XR shivered and sobbed, knowing there was no way he’d tell anyone about this if he made it through it. Something about this felt familiar, though, like he went through this before even if he didn’t remember it. XR had a sinking feeling it would get worse all too soon, and he wouldn’t have the pleasure of forgetting it this time.

His attacker was careful not to talk the entire time, not to let him have any clue where he was or who he was with, and almost like insult to injury, the sicko took the time to clean him up after they were done with him. They petted his hair as if he were some sort of animal, as if they were trying to comfort him after that unwilling torture.

Torture... That struck him as familiar... Perhaps this person worked for Zurg; all the sadistic abusers of this caliber tended to have _something_ to do with Zurg.

But here he was, being cleaned and petted by his attacker as if nothing had happened, unable to make a noise since his attacker had long since grown tired of his sniveling, and by now he knew for sure this whole thing had happened before, but he had been spared from knowing the details then and now that he knew...

He never should have gone to that show. That was an odd first thought to have upon waking in an alleyway, a very frequent thing for him these days, it seemed. Though he wasn’t sure what day it was, where he was, or just how he got there from that... He shuddered and pulled off his glasses to wipe them off.

What was the point of cleaning him up and leaving him in alleyways as if it was his own fault he ended up there? Mind games, maybe, he decided, slipping his glasses back on and using the wall he was propped up against to help him up. He doubled over at a wave of nausea, but managed to hold back on vomiting...

Maybe he used drugs to knock him out? He felt much too sick to bother contemplating what specifically. XR shoved his hands into his pockets, finding nothing out of place, nothing added to his things this time... He groaned and checked his clothes... Free of blood, as if nothing happened.

He blew out air through his teeth sharply and pulled his hood over his head as he went out, trying to find the nearest street sign and at least attempt to get back home safely. That was another bad thing about not having his phone. No GPS, and no way of knowing what day or time it was, other than the sun was setting, casting a painting of warm colors across the sky.

“That’s pollution for ya,” he muttered, the joke falling flat as it did nothing to lift his mood.

He squinted at the street sign up ahead and quickly figured out where to go. He wasn’t too far from home, actually. A ten minute walk normally, but with how sore he was it’d be dark by the time he made it inside. _If_ he made it inside; he wasn’t exactly doubtful something else would happen to him on the way.

But he made it, and with a shaky hand, he managed to unlock the door. XR stepped inside, flinching as he saw his dad poke his head out of the kitchen.

“Just in time,” Nebula told him. “I just finished making dinner. I was worried you’d be out all night again.”

He flinched and shut the door silently and walked into the dining room. He sat in his usual place, not even bothering to get food. Nebula followed him in, and he frowned at him.

“Are you... okay...?”

XR looked up, about to smile and pretend it was nothing. Instead, his bottom lip quivered, he choked on his words, and he began to bawl, sinking into his chair and just crying, unable to do anything else.


	4. Don't Have to Pretend

Earlier that day, when his son finally came home and he saw just how he looked, Nebula had been worried that one thing had happened: XR had been up to something illegal. He already knew how immoral XR could be at times, how self-invested he was and willing to do questionable things if it meant the best results for himself. And with XR’s older brother being a criminal, Nebula kept as close an eye as he could to make sure XR wouldn’t follow those footsteps yet still allow XR some sort of freedom.

Whether or not XR really couldn’t remember what happened, Nebula was willing to let it slide, not wanting to consider that XR had done something he shouldn’t have. It didn’t cross his mind that instead of doing something illegal, something illegal could have been done to him. How could it? That kind of thing happened to  _ other _ folks’ kids, not his own.

The moment XR broke down crying at dinner, with the same bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair as before, Nebula regretted falling into the same mindset he knew so many parents fell into. He should have known better; as a policeman he saw that kind of thing happen all the time.

But that didn’t answer what happened to XR, whose butt he needed to haul to the nearest jail cell, or what he could do to make XR stop crying. Nebula saw all sorts of crimes in his day, but he knew very few that could provoke this kind of reaction, and he still didn’t know how to handle the victims each time.

“XR...” He pulled up his chair right next to his son and sat down in it. “You need to tell me what happened.”

XR shook his head and turned away, curling pathetically into the chair. Nebula sighed; it would never be that easy now would it?

“XR, please, I can’t do anything if I don’t know what happened!”

That just caused the young man to cry harder, though after a moment XR calmed down to snivels and pained breathing. Frowning, Nebula drummed his fingers on the table.

“Well,” Nebula said, regretting how the gruff tone made XR flinch. “Look, son, we can’t let this go unreported. Whatever it is...” Though he had a good idea what it was.

“I...” XR shook his head, but still refused to face him. “I can’t. I don’t have any proof...”

“You know who did it?” Nebula asked. At XR’s weak nod, he continued. “Then let Buzz and Mira get proof. We can have the thug who did this behind bars in a few days.”

“They can’t even get proof to solve a murder!” XR argued, his voice rising in pitch. “It’s obvious that guy is a hitman for Zurg! They don’t even know why he killed the victim or how!”

“XR, calm down!”

“No!” XR jumped out of the chair, onto his feet, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of the stinging tears. “I’m just... Just gonna...” He choked for a moment, coughing. Nebula stood up as well, but XR quickly continued. “Just gonna pretend this didn’t happen. Stop leaving the house ‘cept for work. I bet you won’t mind that, huh? Won’t have to worry about ol’ XR being a criminal like his older brother if there’s nothing he can do beside work, eat, and sleep.”

Nebula shook his head, unable to answer. What exactly could he say? He wasn’t made to handle this kind of thing. “You could at least see Dr. Animus about it.”

“And listen to a condescending psychiatrist pretend he knows what I went through?” XR crossed his arms over his chest, but winced and dropped his arms again. He dropped his shoulders, and his voice became weak. “Dad, I’m... I’m scared... He did it twice now... What if he comes back again? What if he doesn’t let me go next time, or kills me or something...?”

“He, huh?” Nebula asked, shaking his head. He leaned on the back of XR’s chair, the best he could do to get on eye level with XR when he had a bad leg. “Son, listen. You  _ know _ Gamma has the best darn police force in the state. Just tell us what happened, what you know, and we’ll do our best to take down whoever that thug is who hurt you.”

XR shook his head. “I dunno, Dad...”

Nebula sighed. “XR, you know the sooner you report a crime the more likely it is we can catch the crook...” He watched his son stare down at his shuffling feet, and he shook his head. “But I can’t make you do anything. You’re a legal adult, after all, so whether you report this is up to you. At least tell me, is it anyone I would know about?”

“No...” XR sighed. “No one you know and no one already known to be a criminal.”

“Do you think they work for Zurg?”

XR shrugged and then glanced up at Nebula, squinting through the tear stains on his lenses. “Can I go to bed early?”

Nebula nodded. “Yeah... Leftovers will be in the fridge if you get hungry. Do you want tomorrow off from work as well?”

“I... Uh...” XR coughed softly. “Don’t really want to...”

“We could call up Munchapper and see if he can keep you company if you don’t want to work tomorrow.”

“O-Okay...” He took a quick step back. “Uh... G’night, Dad.”

“G’night, XR,” Nebula replied. As soon as the words were out, XR was quick to retreat out of the room. He heard XR trip on the stairs as he hurried up them, wincing at the thud, and then sighing once XR finally made it to his room with a slam of his door. “Why me...?” he muttered. “Why  _ my _ family? If I ever get my hands on that lawbreaker...”

He groaned and dropped back into his chair, silently seething. There was little he could do if XR wouldn’t tell him what happened. Just who did he meet the night before, and what did they do both then and today...? If they worked for Zurg, then it wasn’t unlikely that they were targeting XR solely because he was Nebula’s son.

Perhaps it was just bitterness, but he almost wondered if Zurg had any kids that they could use to get back at him, that they could convert to the side of good. But that was unlikely; the one brat he knew Zurg raised was easily raised to be cruel, but that brat also left town ages ago and hadn’t been seen since then. There were rumors he made a life for himself, not necessarily a decent life, as a...

Nebula sat straight, cursing under his breath and nearly striking the table angrily. He instead pushed himself up and went to the kitchen phone, struggling with it for a moment before he managed to dial a certain number.

“Hello...?”

“Lightyear, glad you picked up.” Nebula looked at the food on the counter and frowned at it, suddenly not feeling very hungry. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“Yes, Chief Nebula?” Buzz asked.

“Look up that surveillance footage XR was going through yesterday. I want more information on that person who appears before the janitor finds the body.”

“Why can’t XR do it?” Mira grumbled from the side.

Nebula frowned. “XR’s... not up to it. It might be a while before he’s back at work. I can tell you about the guy, though. Some kinda performer. XR was out to go see him before...”

There was a pause as Nebula trailed off before Buzz broke the silence. “Chief Nebula? Did something happen to XR?”

Nebula shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Lightyear. But do you think you could do this for me?”

“Yes sir, Chief. Mira and I are still at the station, so we’ll get to it right away.”

Nebula leaned back on the counter, his body relaxing from relief. If anyone could figure things out, it was Lightyear. “Great. Thanks. Let me know if you find anything tomorrow.”

“Yes sir. Bye.” Buzz soon hung up the phone and looked over at Mira, nodding at her. “Let’s get to work Mira.”

“So much for not having to work overtime for once,” Mira sighed, standing and following Buzz into XR’s office. “What do you think happened to XR?”

Buzz shook his head and took a seat in front of XR’s computer. “I’m not sure, Mira. Any number of things may have happened, but it’s obvious from Chief Nebula’s tone that he thinks this performer in the video had something to do with it.”

He logged onto the computer and started the footage, fast forwarding until they made it to a full image of the man, pausing right as the man seemed to stare at the camera.

“Kinda creepy, isn’t it?” Mira muttered. “Him staring right at the camera like that.”

“Something about this scene is odd...” Buzz agreed. “But we’ll let XR figure that out whenever he comes back. First off, we need to figure out who this guy is. Do you recognize him, Mira?”

She shook her head. “Nope. I— I mean, I think I’ve seen him around, a poster or two advertising his show, but I don’t know his  _ name _ or anything like that...”

“Hmm, that will make it harder.” Buzz squinted at the image, doing his best to make out the features on such a small screen with such low quality video. “If only XR had gotten a clearer image before leaving yesterday.”

“Can’t really blame him,” Mira shrugged. “He didn’t know we’d need to figure out who he is.”

A knock startled them, and they turned to see Nebula’s secretary standing in the doorway.

“Yes, Miss Deskins?” Buzz asked.

She held out a sheet of paper and a photograph. Mira took them, staring wide-eyed at the photo before reading the paper and then quickly passed it on to Buzz. After Buzz read it, he stood and hurried out the door, Mira following close behind. They made it out to where a man sat with a blanket over his shoulders, cringing as he covered his eyes, his hands shoved under his red sunglasses.

“Excuse me?” Buzz spoke up, approaching carefully.

The man jolted and stood, dropping his hands to his sides. “Yes, hi!”

Buzz frowned and then looked up in realization. “I remember you, from that truck hijacking a while back. Anders Pilota, right?”

“Andy Piloto,” he hissed out. “But that’s not important, Mr. Lightyear. I thought I got a safer job being a chauffeur, but noooo, I end up being an accessory to a  _ crime.” _

“Alright, calm down, Mr. Piloto,” Mira said, stepping closer. “You know something about this guy here?” She pointed to the photo in Buzz’s hand.

AP-99 nodded. “My employer...  _ Ex- _ employer now. NOS-4-A2. Oh, I just  _ know _ he’ll send someone to kill me the moment he finds out I’m here...”

“We can give you immunity and protection,” Buzz assured him. “But you have to tell us what you know.”

AP-99 nodded and drew the blanket closer around himself. “Can we do this somewhere private?”

Buzz nodded. “This way.”

As soon as they were in a private room, seated at a table, Mira set up a recording device and nodded at AP-99. He took a deep breath and began talking.

“NOS-4-A2 is some kind of hypnotist,” he started. “I never really thought it was actually real, but I never really go into his shows either; I just drive him to them and back to his hotel room, or his home when he’s in town here. That’s all I do, pick him up and take him to the shows, and then take him to wherever he’s staying after them.

“Sometimes, though, he has some sort of woman he takes back with him, just someone from the audience who gets their dream of spending time with him, but I don’t question it. Lots of performers do that. Last night though, he had this kid with him... Well, not a kid, exactly, more like somewhere between 20 and 25, I think. And that was the first time I figured that NOS-4-A2 might actually be able to hypnotise people with how out of it the guy was.

“But I took them to NOS-4-A2’s home and left, like I normally do, and didn’t think anything of it until today when I took NOS-4-A2 to his show and overheard him talking to someone on his phone, his dad I think, about what how he’s...  _ dealing _ with the guy in order to get something from him...”

“Do you know who the ‘guy’ is?” Buzz interrupted.

AP-99 shook his head. “I never got his name, but I talked to him before the show last night. Some five-foot-tall person with purple glasses...”

Mira and Buzz shared a look but didn’t say anything. Mira looked at AP-99 again hesitating before speaking.

“Do you know just  _ how _ NOS-4-A2 has been ‘dealing’ with... the person...?”

“No,” AP-99 answered. “And I’m very certain I don’t want to. I don’t want to be anymore involved with this than I already am!”

Buzz frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. “That doesn’t really prove enough about any illegal activity... Are you sure you don’t know anything else about NOS-4-A2 or what he may be doing?”

AP-99 shook his head. “I try to stay out of his business; if  _ you _ worked for him, you’d know how that’s really the best option. I could give you his address, at least.”

“We’d still need a warrant to search there, but it’d be good for future reference.” Buzz nodded and stood up. “Alright, Mr. Piloto, thank you for your report.” He motioned for Mira to shut off the recording device, and he shook AP-99’s hand once he stood up as well. “We’ll be sure to keep in touch if we need anything else from you.”

“But you  _ did _ promise protection and immunity, right?” AP-99 hurriedly asked. “I rather not wake up about to be blown to atoms or something.”

“Oh, right... We’ll take care of that now.”

“Buzz, I need to ask Vok something,” Mira told him as she got up. “Before he leaves for the night. I think I remember seeing something...”

“Alright,” Buzz agreed. “I’ll meet you after I set up Mr. Piloto. We’ll need to talk to the district attorney about immunity and see who we can spare for protection...”

Buzz and AP-99 walked one way down the hall while Mira headed the opposite way. She waved at Vok as he got water from the cooler, and he frowned as she approached.

“What?” he asked. “Mr. Bigshot Lightyear couldn’t demand something from me himself?”

Rolling her eyes at the sour tone, she got to her point. “Where did you put the photos from the murder victim’s apartment?” 

“They’re on my computer still,” Vok answered, jutting a thumb back towards his desk. “We didn’t print out copies yet since we’re waiting for Nebula’s kid to try and get close-ups on certain things we didn’t get better photos of, but the brat ran off yesterday and didn’t come into work today.”

Mira waited a moment and then sighed. “May I  _ see _ the photos again?”

“Oh, is  _ that _ what you wanted?” Vok muttered, rolling his eyes. He swallowed his water in one gulp and then threw the cup in the trash. “No one ever wants to just have small talk by the water cooler anymore, do they?”

“Vok, this is important!”

“Right, right, no need to yell.” Vok trudged back to his desk and dropped into his chair. He quickly typed in his password and brought up the photos Mira wanted. “What exactly are you looking for anyway?”

Mira glanced around and then pointed to a photo. “That one. With the posters.”

“Yeah?” Vok squinted at it and hummed a short note. “That’s the one I was on when XR ran off. What’s so special about it?”

Buzz walked up to them then. “I sent Sprocket and Lips— I mean, Lenny— to go with Mr. Piloto.”

“Rocket Crockett’s kid brother and the officer always making kissy faces at Sprocket?” Vok raised his brow. “What for? To hook them up, finally?”

“Nothing of your concern, Vok,” Buzz answered, stepping behind the desk. “Mira, what did you find?”

“XR must have been onto something,” Mira explained, pointing out the poster of NOS-4-A2 in the photo. “Apparently the victim was a fan. It can’t just be coincidence that NOS-4-A2 was in the apartment complex that night.”

“Good work, Mira,” Buzz said, patting Mira’s shoulder in congratulations. He noticed Vok’s pointed glare and patted his shoulder as well. “You too, Vok.”

Vok crossed his arms, but smiled. “That’s more like it. Anything else I can help with?”

“Not right now, but we’ll let you know if there is,” Buzz answered.

“In that case, I’m heading out for the night. Can I log out now?”

“Go ahead.” Buzz walked off, and Mira followed after him. “I think we did about all we could do today, Mira. I’ll talk to Chief Nebula about what we found in the morning. Do you want me to drop you at your apartment now?”

Mira nodded. “Yeah. I really need to get some rest. But what about XR? If NOS-4-A2 did something to him, shouldn’t we ask him about it?”

Buzz furrowed his brow. “Unfortunately, from what AP-99 said and from Chief Nebula’s tone, it seems XR’s unwilling to share what happened. That means it could have shaken XR enough to scare him into not telling the truth. I’ll talk with Chief Nebula about it. You’re right that it could be vital enough information to help solve this case, but if XR is a victim...” He sighed and shook his head.

“Poor XR,” Mira sighed. “Whatever happened, I hope he can recover. We really need his help around here.”

“We’ll see tomorrow,” Buzz assured. With that, they entered squad car 42, and Buzz drove down the street to take them to both of their homes.


	5. Caught Inside

Booster approached his best friend’s home almost nervous. After how he found XR the other day, he had been on edge over just what could do that to the poor man, and being called there now, when the curtains were closed and house seemingly in gloom, left him wondering if the something that happened had happened again. All the same, he walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell and a moment later, Nebula answered, looking almost sleep-deprived.

“Munchapper,” he greeted, stifling a yawn through a grunt. “About time you showed up. I need to get to work now that you’re here.”

“W-Wait, what?” Booster scratched the side of his head, wrinkling his nose in confusion. “Am I... babysitting XR...?”

“No, of course not,” Nebula insisted with a frown. He glanced around and then leaned forward, lowering his voice. “Look, remember when you brought XR home yesterday? Well let’s just say he’s not feeling confident enough to be home by himself right now, so he really needs the company. I need you to do this as a favor to both of us. Can you handle it?”

Booster nodded. “Yes- Yes sir, Chief Nebula.”

“Good.” Nebula nodded and stepped out of the door, squeezing his way past Booster. “One other thing, Munchapper. Don’t eat me out of house and home this time, but if you get hungry, feel free to eat something.”

Booster turned red and nodded sheepishly and then slunk inside, letting Nebula close the door behind him. He looked around for XR, frowning when he didn’t see him. “XR...?” he called. “Are you here?”

He jumped at the sudden thud above his head and then frowned, making his way to the stairs. He made it to the second floor just as XR slammed his door open, looking out wildly. XR let his shoulders slump and he sighed in relief once he saw Booster. “H-Hey! Great— Great to see ya, Booster...!”

“Are... Are you okay...?” Booster cocked his head to the side, glancing over XR in concern and seeing right away how much the shorter man was shaking. “Are you sick? Do you have a fever or something?”

Before XR could protest, Booster had his hand on his forehead and his brow furrowed as he judged XR’s temperature. XR swiped Booster’s hand away and shook his head.

“I’m  _ fine,” _ he claimed, slipping past Booster. “Look, let’s just watch TV or something.”

Booster shook his head. “XR, you’re a little warm. You might be coming down with a cold or something. I should make you soup.”

XR let out a long sigh, his back to Booster, but he then nodded. “Whatever. I’ll be downstairs.”

Frowning, Booster followed XR back to the ground floor, and he watched as XR went into the living room. Booster sighed and walked into the kitchen, glancing around at everything there was and settling for canned soup, something easy enough to get to XR quickly. He dumped the contents into a bowl, covered it, and stuck it in the microwave before searching through the fridge and grabbing a carton of orange juice. As soon as the small meal was finished, he brought it out to XR, finding him sitting on the sofa, staring at static on the television screen.

“XR?” he asked, setting the things on the coffee table.

“Nothing good was on,” he mumbled as if that explained everything. Leaning forward, he snatched up the glass of juice, ignoring the bowl completely. “But that’s just how it always is, isn’t it? Nothing good is ever on.”

Booster shrugged and lowered himself next to XR on the couch. “You okay, buddy?”

XR grumbled something and busied himself with his juice.

He shifted awkwardly, staring at the sparks of white and black as they endlessly flickered over the TV screen. “Well... Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” he answered gruffly.

“Okay,” Booster nodded. He stared at the TV silently once more. “But, you know, if you wanted to talk about it...”

“I don’t,” XR insisted.

“Well, okay, but if you  _ did...” _ Booster frowned at him. “Was it that bad?”

XR sighed and nodded. “Worse.”

“Gee, I’m sorry...” Booster gripped XR’s shoulder to comfort him, but immediately let go once he flinched. “But, if there’s anything I can do for you...?”

“Just stick around for a while, okay?” XR asked softly. “But I don’t want to talk about anything right now.”

Booster nodded and pulled his fingers over his lips to zip them shut. They sat there in the quiet, the only sound coming from the television and from XR eating his juice and soup. After a while, a small growling sound met their ears, and Booster smiled sheepishly before getting up to get something to eat, bringing XR’s dishes with him.

Booster brought back a small pile of food and sat next to XR again as he began to eat. XR watched him warily and then sighed and held out his hand.

“Pass the chips,” he said.

“Sure thing,” Booster nodded, grabbing the bag and handing it over the XR.

The two of them ate their snacks until XR handed the rest of the bag to Booster for him to polish off. Once they were done, XR glanced at Booster and shrugged at him.

“You want to know what happened?”

“Yeah?” Booster asked.

“Nothing good. Nothing good at all.” XR groaned and felt his neck. “Same guy as before, and this time I know what happened...”

Booster frowned, his brow furrowed in concern. “What are you going to do about it, XR?”

“Nothing. That’s what.” XR sighed and stood up to pace. “I’m just going to pretend it didn’t happen and wait for the guy to skip town. He has to. He’s a...”

“A what?” Booster asked, standing as well.

“Nothing, never mind.” XR dropped down into an armchair and reclined it back. He flinched as the phone began to ring. “Hey, Booster, could you get that?”

Booster nodded and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone off the hook and answered. “Hello?”

“Munchapper,” Nebula answered. “I forgot to tell you, I need you to pick up something for XR at the grocer’s.”

“What?” Booster asked. “What is it?”

“Just a little something to make him feel better,” Nebula continued. “Just go in and let them know I sent you.”

Booster blinked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. “But what about XR? I don’t think I should leave him...”

“He’ll be fine on his own,” Nebula insisted. “Just do this for me. Oh, and one more thing, Munchapper. Keep it a surprise.”

“Well... Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll be there in a moment.” Booster hung up the phone and went back into the living room. “Hey, XR, I just remembered that I have to, uh... I have to go do a thing at the, uh... place...”

“What?” XR glanced up at him. “So- So, what, then? Are you leaving me alone?”

“Just for a little bit,” Booster assured him. “I’ll be right back after. You’ll be fine on your own for about half an hour, right?”

“Uh...” XR shrugged. “If you promise you’ll be right back...”

Booster nodded. “You bet! Just sit tight, and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

XR nodded, and Booster hurried out the door. He blinked at the limo parked just down the street, but paid it no mind as he hurried to the grocer.

Meanwhile, XR furrowed his brow pensively, wondering just what the call was about and just why it prompted Booster to leave so suddenly. He groaned and shook his head, reminding himself that it’d just be thirty minutes and that he’d be fine on his own for that long. Right...?

He reclined back in the armchair, letting one arm drape across his face over his eyes while the other arm hung over the side of the armrest with his glasses in hand. Wrong, he told himself, however much he tried to ignore his sudden paranoia. He did his best not to think about anything, but his lip slowly curled as thought after thought filtered through his mind about the last few days, the encounters with NOS-4-A2, his pain and misery, and the reasons he foolishly sought out the performer in the first place... 

The security feed, whatever was in it that unnerved him, seemed like an awful reason to go running to the open arms of what was sure to be his doom. Just why had he done something like that? His dad was right; he should have left it to Buzz to take care of.

What was in that footage anyway? NOS-4-A2 looking directly at the camera, some weird shadow or whatever it was... He removed his arm from his face, eyes widening as he saw the light, followed by a quick flinch as he literally saw the ceiling lights. He sat up, slipping his glasses back on and paced around the room.

“The security camera...” he mumbled quietly, “I think they’re that new brand, right? Doesn’t that brand of camera have back-up files you can hack into even if the primary files get tampered with?”

He slammed his fist into his palm and grinned. “That’s it! Someone probably edited the film before we got it! Wouldn’t be unlikely with how long it took to get it. I can hack into the files and figure out just what was removed!”

XR turned around, about to hurry to the phone to call his dad, but he suddenly fell back, crawling away in terror at the sight in front of him. “N— N— NOS-4-A2! How— How did you get into my house? How did you  _ find _ my house?”

“You really think it was  _ that _ difficult, little one?” NOS-4-A2 laughed and reached down, yanking XR back to his feet by his arm. “But that doesn’t matter. I need you to let me into the police department undetected. I have some evidence I need to remove from your do-gooders’ hands.”

“A-And if I refuse...?” XR flinched, knowing just what would be said.

NOS-4-A2 chuckled and slowly traced down the side of XR’s neck, over the bandages, and he pressed down, earning himself a pained whimper. “Lovely little injury you have, isn’t it? I can’t imagine how you got it.”

XR smacked his hand away and scowled. “Yeah, I’m sure you can’t.” He realized what he did just after NOS-4-A2 narrowed his eyes. His assailant dropped him to the floor again, and XR sat on his knees and clasped his hands together, pleading. “Please, just stop hurting me! I can’t take it anymore!”

“No, you can’t, can you?” he purred, trailing his hand under XR’s chin. “Maybe if you behave, I’ll just keep you instead of killing you after you serve your purpose.”

He flinched. “To be honest, I think I’d rather be killed now,” he murmured.

“Hmm.” NOS-4-A2 petted XR’s hair, swiping it back. “You can call me your Dark Master.”

“Oh, please, no,” he mumbled. “That’s so  _ weird.” _

“Come with me, little one,” the vampire laughed, dragging XR to his feet again. “We have work to do...”

XR whimpered and merely let NOS-4-A2 lead him outside, to the limo waiting out front. XR squinted and eyed the driver, his eyes darting quickly from them to NOS-4-A2 once he saw that it was the suspect for the murder case. “S-So, what happened to Andy?”

“Who?” NOS-4-A2 asked, pushing XR into the back of the limo before following in.

“Your chauffeur?” he asked as he pulled himself into a seat.

“Oh,  _ that _ little turncoat?” NOS-4-A2 asked, chuckling. “Don’t worry about him. Worry about yourself...”

“Right...” XR mumbled. He gripped the edge of his seat tightly, avoiding NOS-4-A2’s gaze as best as he could. It was all he could do to keep from panicking, to detach himself from the situation in general.

“You better do as I tell you, little one,” NOS-4-A2 frown, one leg perched elegantly over the other. “We have a lot riding on this, and your participation will determine whether or not you live.”

“Yeah, okay...” he groaned.

He dropped his leg and leaned forward, grabbing XR by the chin and forcing him to look at him. “What was that...?”

“Uh...!” XR could almost hear the seat ripping as he clenched it. “Um...! Y-Yes... Dark Master...?”

NOS-4-A2 smiled and let go of him once more before leaning back and humming in delight. XR did his best not to sob, knowing just how much worse for him it would be if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This is the last chapter that I had written from before I stopped writing this fic years ago. More likely than not, there won't be any more to come, but I hope you enjoyed everything I shared all the same. Thank you!


End file.
